Caused By The One You Love: Depression
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Dougie was normally full of energy. But after being told to die by his bandmate he changed. M/M Slash M due to language. Warning: Suicide Attempt. Other than that, its quite fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Caused By The One You Love (Depression)**

**Summary: Dougie was normally full of energy, but after being told to die by his bandmate he changed.**

**Characters: McFly**

**Pairing: Dougie/Harry 'Pudd'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with McFly, if I did, I'd just buy Harry.**

Dougie sat down on the same chair he'd been accustomed to for quite some time now. He had problems. Problems which hadn't just gone away with a talk to his bandmates. Problems that had been started by a talk with one of his bandmates.

He waited for the same woman to come into the room to give him the same speech she always did about why he was here, what he needs to do and who he needs to speak to in the future.

The door opened and in walked a psychiatrist. "Dougie we're going to try something different with you today. Instead of checking your progress we're going to do a quick test on how your brain is working since you've been here."

"Whatever. It doesn't bother me." Dougie replied, not a sense of animation in his voice. He sounded robotic, another thing which was caused by him.

"Ok Dougie, Julia will be in here in a few minutes, untill then just relax." the psychiatrist left the room.

Julia was the only person who could actually understand where Dougie was coming from. Julia's ex husband had some of the problems that Dougie was having now, although he didn't go to the extremes that Dougie had done.

"Hello Dougie." came the voice that he'd gotten used to hearing at least twice per week.

"Hi Julia. What's with the tests today? Am I going to have to do anything physical?" Dougie asked, looking down at the floor.

"Nothing like that Dougie. We're just going to do something simple to see how your recovering. I'll give you a word, you give me the first word that pops into your head and I'll jot it down on my notepad." Julia produced a pen from her coat pocket.

"Whatever." Dougie replied still not looking up.

"Ok. Lets start. Happiness." Julia got her pen at the ready to make note of whatever Dougie said.

"Non-existant." Dougie replied.

"Loneliness."

"Consumes me." Dougie was still looking at the floor, this was how he felt. Consumed by loneliness.

"Romance." Julia looked at him.

"Harry." Dougie finally looked up, slight tears in his eyes. The name he had just said had set him off. Harry Judd, the reason why he was here. The reason why he had all of these problems. The reason why he'd tried to commit suicide.

_"Harry can I speak to you for a second?" Dougie walked in and stood beside the drummer._

_"Sure thing Dougs." Harry smiled at Dougie, a smile which was sincere but sexy at the same time, something that just meant Harry was being Harry._

_"I...I don't know how to tell you this Harry." Dougie avoided eye contact with Harry._

_"Dougie, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Harry questioned Dougie._

_"Well... you know I'm gay right?" Dougie asked still avoiding Harry's gaze._

_"As am I, and Danny, and Tom." Harry was stating the obvious._

_"Well, what if I liked a member of the band?" Dougie asked. Harry wondered what Dougie meant by this._

_"If it was me, I'd tell you to go kill yourself as there would be no way on earth that I would date any of you guys, you cannot live up to the standard that is Harry Judd."_

_Dougie cried in front of Harry right there._

_"Dougie... is it me?" Harry asked._

_"Well it's not as if your gonna care now you've said that. I might as well go and do it." Dougie walked away from Harry and out of the door._

"Dougie?" Julia asked. "You blanked out for a minute there."

"Oh did I, sorry."

"It's not your fault Dougie, people sometimes say things they don't mean."

"Yeah but I never expected Harry to tell me to go kill myself." Dougie started crying again, just thinking about the words Harry had said was too much for him.

"Dougie, Dougie. Look, why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll come and speak to you again in a few hours, see wether you can get this off your mind. And maybe you can talk to me about it?"

"I'll try Julia. Thanks." Dougie smiled for the first time since he'd been in this place.

Julia left the room and Dougie went out of another door to get to the room he was forced to stay in whilst he was here.

'Try and get some sleep?' He thought. 'I've been having trouble sleeping since this.'

_"What the hell are you doing Dougie?" Danny and Tom were standing behind him, Dougie was near the edge of a cliff face, if he took three more steps, he would fall to his doom._

_"I'm ending it. Ending everything." Dougie took one step towards the edge._

_"Dougie don't do this. Harry was just kidding." Tom started pleading with his friend. He knew how easy Dougie was set off, and this time Harry had taken a joke too far._

_"Tom, I don't care about that. I love him and he said that to me. If the man I love doesn't love me then my life has no meaning." Dougie took one more step forward, one more and he would definetly fall off the cliff._

_"Dougie don't do it. Look man we'll get Harry, hear it from him, he'll tell you he only said it for a joke and..."_

_"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A JOKE TOM!" tears were running down Dougie's face as he spoke. "He told me to kill myself if I liked him, and thats what I'm going to do."_

_Just at that moment another car pulled up by the cliff. The person who got out of it was the last person Dougie wanted to see. Harry Judd._

_"Dougie, don't do this man. I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you but this, this is a drastic matter. Dougs if you do this you can't come back._

_"THEN WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO HARRY! I CAN'T LIVE KNOWING YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND I CAN'T COME BACK IF I DIE! I'D RATHER HAVE THE OPPURTUNITY OF NEVER SEEING YOU AGAIN!" Dougie shouted at Harry. The water at the bottom of the cliff face seemed louder as the water splashed up against the sides._

_Harry walked past Danny and Tom and closer to Dougie. "It doesn't have to be like this though Dougs. You can never see me again without killing yourself. I'll leave the band, I'll leave town, hell I'll even leave the country if it means you won't kill yourself Dougie." Harry started pleading. "I'm begging you Dougie, don't do this." Harry and Dougie were now face to face, tears in both mens eyes. Dougie's because of the man he loved telling him to kill himself, Harry's because he didn't want to lose a friend he'd had his entire life._

_"Sorry Harry. It's over. My life, is over." Dougie took a step back and fell off the cliff face. Tom and Danny quickly ran to the edge to see where Dougie would land in the water. Harry was stunned, Dougie had just fell off a cliff, because he didn't love him._

"Dougie?" Julia had walked into Dougie's room.

"Yeah." Dougie asked not making eye contact.

"Someone left a video message for you. I'll let it play in here for you." Julia placed the film on and left the room. Someone came onto the video who Dougie thought he wouldn't see again. Someone he wanted to see but couldn't bare to see. Someone he wished was here now but didn't want contact with them. Someone who he needed in his life, but couldn't stand the hate.

**Garuntee most of you will know whos on the video message. But try and guess anyways.**

**And if your wondering why Dougie is in a psychiatric unit its because he tried to kill himself. Plus he has depression in this story so thats why the word 'Depression' is in the title in brackets.**

**I just decided I'm going to make a series of these. This fic will be the first of the series. If your looking out for them it'll be once this fic is done. The Caused By The One You Love Series.**

**Slight character bashing was in here but still. Oh and Mcfly are all gay in my world :D**

**R&R please. My first Mcfly slash. :D**

**Oh By the way. If you don't know who McFly are their a British Boyband. And their fit. Nough said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Dougie/Harry 'Pudd'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with McFly, if I did, I'd just buy Harry.**

Dougie wanted to cry when he saw this man on the video. He wanted to cry, kill himself, and kill the man on screen. Why did he of all people have to send him a video message? Why Harry? Why not Tom or Danny? He would've been fine with either of those two but not with Harry. What could he possibly have to say to me that he hasn't already?

The video started playing and Dougie couldn't help but stare at the screen as Harry's eyes sparkled. Even on screen his eyes were one of his best qualities.

"Dougs. You probably don't wanna hear from me at this moment in time."

"Darn right I don't Judd." Dougie spoke at the screen. 'Wait why am I speaking to the TV? He can't hear me.'

"But theres something that you need to know. All you can remember when you came to was the fact that you were lying in a hospital bed with Tom and Danny either side of you right?"

'True. He wasn't there. Another reason why I'm locked up in here. I went psycho because I wanted him there, telling me everything would be alright.'

"Well Dougie, I have something to tell you. There was only one way you would've survived that. You fell off a cliff and landed right in the water. The only way to survive is if someone would've jumped in and saved you."

'Whatever Judd. Not like I would've cared wether I lived or died at that point in time. You did that to me Harry. Made me think life wasn't worth living.'

"If your watching this your probably thinking that it wouldn't have mattered wether you were alive or dead. Trust me Dougs, it mattered to Tom and Dan. It mattered to the fans. Most importantly Dougie, it mattered to me. Your well being mattered to me."

'What is he talking about?' Dougies eyes were focused on the screen almost fixed into that position as he watched Harry go on and on about the event.

"Dougs. Someone had to have saved you for you to still be alive to this day. And I know you don't know who that was. So I'll tell you. It was me Dougie, I was the person who jumped in and tried to save you. I didn't care about the risks, I just wanted you to be safe. Tom and Danny don't know I'm making this message to tell you this, but you needed to know."

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY! YOU SAVED MY LIFE? YOU TOLD ME TO KILL MYSELF!" Dougie shouted at the screen.

"I know I said something to you to provoke your suicide attempt but that wasn't genuine at all Dougs. When you get out of this place I'd really like us to be friends again. I know you love me, most probably loved after all of this, or maybe its still love after hearing what happened after you'd walked off the cliff, but I need a second chance Dougs. Your the kindest person I've met, the most genuine, and the funniest. I miss having you in my life Dougie Lee Poynter. From Harry Mark Christopher Judd. I'll see you when you get out, I've got more to tell you but that can wait till I see you in person."

The screen went black and Dougie let his walls break down right at that moment. The fact he'd been saved wasn't one of the best moments back then, but he got saved by Harry, something he didn't think would have happened in quite a while.

'I still love you Harry Judd. I'll see you when I get out of here.'

**Aww fluffy ending to this part. Fluffy chapter all around really.**

**R&R Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Dougie/Harry 'Pudd'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with McFly, if I did, I'd just buy Harry.**

Julia walked into the room and saw Dougie lying on the floor with tears pooling out of his eyes. She walked over to him and tried to comfort him.

"C'mon Dougie, whats the matter. Who was on the video message?" She asked rubbing his back like a mother would a small child.

"Harry was... He said..." Dougie was cut off by Julia interrupting him.

"Dougie I'm so sorry, if I'd known he was on the message I wouldn't have brought it in for you. Look how upset this has made you."

Dougie looked up a slight smile forming across his face. "No, these are happy tears Julia. I found out something I didn't know before. I found out the reason why I'm still alive to this day, and its taken me this long to accept it."

"Whats that then Dougie?" Julia was puzzled on how Dougie's emotions had changed within a couple of hours.

"Harry... He was the one who saved me. He's the reason I'm still living and breathing. I loved him before but he saved my life, now I love him with all my heart. He could've died trying to save me, but he didn't care, he wanted to save his friend."

"Dougie, come into the room again. I want to run that one word question test again. I want to see how your emotions changing will effect this." with that, Julia walked out of the room.

Dougie took a few minutes to compose himself before walking into the same room as earlier and sitting down in the same old chair. Julia was already sitting down on the chair facing him.

"Ok Dougie, we're going to ask you the same thing as earlier. I'll give you one word and you reply with the first thing that pops into your head. We'll start with the same ones as earlier but I'll use some new ones as well, just to keep it versatile."

"Works with me." Dougie's smile was still beaming, he couldn't get one person out of his mind. A person with crystal blue eyes and the most amazing smile. Just thinking about him made Dougie happier.

"Ok, lets start. Happiness."

"Exists with Harry." Dougie smiled.

"Loneliness." Julia wrote down.

"Doesn't exist if I have Harry in my life."

"Romance."

"Will happen with Harry." Dougie was still smiling everytime he mentioned his name.

"OK. Now for the new words. Comfort." Julia looked up at Dougie's beaming smile.

"Harry is there for comfort."

"Safety."

"Harry will protect me."

"Want."

"I want Harry to be there for me."

"Need."

"I need him in my life."

"Final word Dougie. Lust."

"I don't lust for Harry, I love him."

"Dougie I'm starting to think that Harry is consuming your thoughts a bit too much after that video." Julia stared at him.

"How can I not. I needed to hear that from him. I need to see him." Dougie was still smiling, his smile stretching from ear to ear now.

"Tell you what Dougie. As you seem happier, I'll let you out of this place. But you have to follow this one command. If you don't follow this, it may screw up your recovery process." Julia stared at him slight daggers in her eyes.

"I'll follow any command. As long as I get to see Harry." Dougie jumped out of his seat, he knew that if he was allowed out, be it for a day or not, he could fit in a trip to see Harry, plus Harry did say he had more to talk to him about.

"Thats the problem Dougie. If you see Harry I think you may not want to come back. Plus it may spring forth a load of emotions after all of this. So if we allow you out of this place for a day, you must not go to see Harry Judd under any circumstance." Dougies smile dropped. How could she tell him to avoid Harry, they had so much they needed to talk about.

"Fine, I promise I won't see Harry. When can I leave."

"You can leave within an hour Dougie. You can come back for the night if you want, if not you'll have to sleep at a friends, as long as its not at..."

"Harry's got it."

An hour quickly passed and Dougie was ecstatic. He was able to finally leave this place, even if it was only for a day, it didn't matter, he could still get some fresh air.

Dougie walked quite a long distance and then he walked down a very familiar street. He stopped outside a very familiar house and went to knock the door. When he knocked it an all too familiar face opened the door.

"DOUGIE! What are you doing here?" the person behind the door asked.

"I missed you. But I'm not supposed to see you. I thought 'screw it, you can't stop me from seeing the person I need to see.' so thats why I'm here Harry." Dougie smiled. Harry smiled back at him, crystal blue eyes shining.

"Come inside then before someone sees us together who shouldn't." Harry ushered Dougie inside.

Harry sat down on the couch and Dougie sat beside him. Dougie wrapped his arms around Harry. "This is how much I missed you Haz. I've missed just being around you. Your embrace. It makes me feel better every time I see you."

"I really missed you two Dougs. If I didn't miss you I wouldn't have sent that message to you. What did you think by the way?" Harry asked his friend.

"It made me think Harry. Think about what we can be. Think about a future with you. Think about..." Dougie was silenced by Harry's lips placed on top of his. Dougie responded to the kiss and opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue entrance.

"Dougs. After what happened, I did some soul searching. I knew there was a reason I saved you but I couldn't think why. Then it came to me the moment I saw you put in the ambulance. I love you Dougie Lee Poynter. And its taken me this long to realise it." Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he'd got to see Dougie after all this time and finally tell him how he felt.

"Harry, I love you two. But if you realised you loved me why wern't you there in the hospital?" Dougie questioned.

"The doctors told me that there was only a thirty five percent chance of you surviving. I didn't want to take a chance of you dying. If you had died and I was there I wouldn't have been able to live. This is why I wasn't there Dougie. I didn't want the man I love to see me cry because he might not come back to us." Harry started crying at the thought of this.

"Harry, I don't care if you cry in front of me. I love you for you. Your overly protective, vain, stuck up, sexy, romantic and those eyes and smile are your secret weapon. One look into those and I was hooked. I love you Harry Mark Christopher Judd." Dougie kissed Harry on the cheek, a smile spread from ear to ear on both mens faces.

"So what now Dougs? Are we a couple?" Harry asked the man who still had his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm only out for today right now Harry. I love you but what if you find someone else whilst I'm there?" Dougie didn't want to leave Harry alone.

"I can wait untill you get out Dougie. Your worth it." Harry smiled placing a short peck on Dougies lips.

"Thanks Haz. I better get back, otherwise people will get suspicious." Dougie tried to get up but Harry held his wrist. Dougie turned around to see Harry staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't wanna be without you Dougs. Being without you here now has been terrible, now your here I don't want you to go. I'm not saying you have to have sex with me or anything. I just want your comfort." Harry's eyes were full of sincerity.

"Of course I'll stay with you Harry. I was just waiting for you to ask. It'll only be for tonight though, I'm still going to be locked in that place for another month, thats how long they said I need to be left in there."

"I'll be fine till then Dougs. I'll just remember this day. Where we hooked up." Harry smiled again. "Now come up to bed. It's late." Harry stood up and walked hand in hand with Dougie up the staircase till they reached a room with four letters on the door spelling out 'JUDD'. "You know once your out for full time I'll have to put '& POYNTER' on this door." Harry laughed.

"I like the sound of that Harry." Dougie laughed slightly.

Harry walked into the room and took off his shirt exposing his arm to Dougie. Dougie quickly noticed something on Harry's arm which hadn't been there before. A tatoo in the shape of a love heart with their names inside. "Harry you didn't?" Dougie asked.

"The tatoo? I did. I needed something to remind me that your worth all of the stress that it took, all of the pain I caused to you I hope is gone." Harry sat on the bed.

"Come here Harry." Dougie said sitting down on the bed beside him. "You didn't need that tatoo. I loved you before the stress, before the pain, before all this happened. And I still do."

Dougie placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and Harry did the same to Dougie. "We should probably go to bed Dougs." Harry smiled and lay down under the covers. Dougie removed his shirt and did the same.

"I love you Harry Mark Christopher Judd."

"And I you Dougie Lee Poynter. Your worth it."

**Aww fluffy chapter. One final chapter after this one people. Then its time to move onto the next part of the series.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Dougie/Harry 'Pudd'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with McFly, if I did, I'd just buy Harry.**

**Final chapter of depression. Look out for the spinoff "Wet Dreams and Role Play" again featuring 'Pudd' and the next in the series 'Anger' everything in the series is Pudd so yay.**

Dougie woke up beside Harry the next morning with his head on his chest. Dougie moved to get up but as he stepped off the bed Harry started to stir.

"Dougs?" Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, still slightly filled with sleep.

"Yeah Harry?" Dougie sat back down on the bed beside Harry.

"Did you mean what you said last night? You still love me? Even after I was a big asshole to you." Harry looked down at the sheets he was wrapped in avoiding eye contact.

"I did Haz. And I know you meant what you said. Your too sincere. You can't have anyone be mad at you for a while. It's one of your qualities." Dougie kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to go Dougs. It feels like yesterdays going to be a one off and I'll never see you again, even when you get out of that place." Harry was still looking down.

"Harry, look at me." Dougie said, Harry lifted his head so he was making direct eye contact with the smaller man.

"Yeah?" Harry replied with a quiet whisper.

"This will never be a one off. I'd never do that to you. I promise you that when I get out of there I'll come straight to you. I want to make this work when I get out Harry. And do you know why?" Dougie asked.

"I think I do. And I also want this to work, but I'm scared I'll fuck it up Dougs. What if I say something to get you into a state like you were in again. I almost lost you once and I don't wanna go through it again." Harry was on the verge of crying right there. He didn't want to reminisce about the past event, but every time Dougie mentioned having a proper relationship he thought of it. He thought of how he'd been the one to make Dougie feel like life wasn't worth living, just because of a simple crush on him. Truth be told, back then Harry liked Dougie but had no idea that Dougie liked him. That reaction was the first that came out of him, offensive or not he knew he should've thought of something to say.

"Harry. You won't fuck it up. Every mistake you made before I've forgiven you for. You saved me Haz. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here right now, and then you would've been feeling like a dick for the rest of your life. Your one choice to save me changed everything Haz. Stopped me dying, may have locked me up but I'm out soon. And above all, its made me your boyfriend." Dougie kissed harry on the cheek again.

"Boyfriend Dougs? I don't know wether you can call it that yet. I mean I love you and everything but..." Harry was stopped by a quick kiss on his lips.

"You really need to know when to stop talking at times Harry. You love me, I love you, we spent the night together, I wasn't meant to see you and I did. I'd say that pretty much makes us boyfriends."

"I love you Dougs."

"I love you Harry. See you in a month."

"I don't want you to leave right now. I'll miss you too much." Harry held Dougie's hand in his hand.

"I know you will. But it's not for long Harry. Thirty one days Haz. Thirty one days." Dougie removed Harry's hand from his and quickly got dressed.

"Love you Harry Mark Christopher Judd." Dougie said as he turned in the doorway to face Harry one last time before exiting the house.

"And I you Dougie Lee Poynter, and I you."

The last thing Harry saw or heard of Dougie before he knew he was gone was the slamming of the front door. Harry lay down on his back, arms behind his head to prop himself up ever so slightly. "Thirty one days. I can wait that long."

When Dougie arrived back at the unit he was greeted by Julia.

"Hi Dougie how was your day out?" Julia asked.

"It was amazing. I saw someone I needed too." Dougie smiled, thinking of his day with Harry.

"Thats a good thing Dougie. But I need to speak to you alone for a second. Can we go into your room for a minute?"

Dougie wondered what she needed to talk to him about. Hopefully she didn't know that he'd gone to see Harry, after all she'd forbidden him from it.

"Dougie. I thought about it, and I realised that it was wrong to stop you seeing Harry. I know that after yesterday you have a lot to talk about so we're going to allow you to have one phone call with him before your allowed out next month."

"Thanks Julia. That would help a lot. I really need to talk to him." Dougie smiled and she walked out the room. 'Phew that was a close one. I really thought she knew.' Dougie walked over to the phone right in the corner of the room. Why they put a phone in this room he didn't know. It was probably just so they could ring someone if he went psycho or something. But now, he was allowed one phonecall with the man he loved. Perfection in his mind.

"Please be at home Haz. Actually its only been an hour so you should still be there." Dougie spoke to himself as he dialled the number.

The phone rang for quite a while. Dougie almost lost hope and put the phone down but then...

"Hello?" came Harry's voice down the other end.

"Haz, its Dougie."

"Dougs? What the fuck? How are you ringing me right now? Are they letting you tell me that they saw you with me and that your there for longer? How much longer are you being told to be in there for Dougs? I can't stand to be without you." Harry started screaming down the phone.

"Harry... Breathe buddy breathe. Calm down." Dougie tried to stop Harry from shouting random questions at him.

"I can't calm down knowing your not gonna be here with me Doug. Thirty one days you said, thirty one days." Harry's words were being choked out, he sounded like he was crying again.

"Harry, its nothing like that. They don't know I was with you. I was allowed one phone call to talk to you as they thought it was unfair I wasn't allowed to see you. So its kind of a win win situation."

"What the hell Dougie? I got worked up just for that? I honestly thought I wasn't going to see you for like another year." Harry was now crying, but with relief. Relief that Dougie would soon be home with him.

"It's still thirty one days Harry. I promise you. I'll be home before you know it. If you love me you'll wait for me." Dougie said to him.

"I'm not only going to wait for you Dougs I'm going to be there to pick you up. Thats how much I love you. I'll be counting down the days till I can see you Dougie. I already miss you."

"I miss you two Harry. I've gotta go. See you in a month."

"Bye Dougs."

When Dougie put the phone down he started crying. Not tears of sadness like he did when he first told Harry he liked him, but tears of happiness. He would see Harry soon. And he knew that the time would pass like that.

Harry was still lying down in bed, just off the phone with Dougie. He was elated.

"OK Judd. Commitment time. You need to remember that Dougie will come first. Stop being a dick at times. Do anything for him. Stop being a dick at times. And finally, make sure he knows you love him."

Harry thought of how he could do that final commitment. Then the idea hit him. He knew what he could do to show him all of his love truly belonged to him, and this time without a tatoo.

The month passed and true to his word Harry picked up Dougie straight from the unit, smiles beaming on both mens faces.

"Missed you Harry." Dougie said hugging the man he hadn't seen in a while.

"Missed you to Dougs. We should get home I got a surprise for you." Harry responded.

Once they'd got back to Harry's house, Harry shut the door and placed Dougies things on the floor.

"Go make yourself at home Dougs." Harry told him.

"Same room as before?" Dougie asked.

"No. Your in the bed we shared a month ago, with me." Harry smiled.

Dougie picked up half of his things and ran upstairs he was stunned when he saw that on the bed was a sheet of paper. Dougie smiled, even from a distance you can't mistake Harry's handwriting, but what did it say on it. Dougie picked up the paper and once he read it his jaw dropped. The words on the paper were ones he didn't think he'd hear for a long time. The paper read "Dougie Lee Poynter, be my husband. Harry Mark Christopher Judd."

Dougie ran downstairs paper in hand and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry down on one knee, a ring in hand.

"I see you found the note then Dougs. So how about it? Marry me. I needed to think of a way to prove my love to you, this is how Dougie. I love you so much and I want you to be mine."

Tears were forming in Dougie's eyes. "You know Harry, I wanted forever to hear you say those words. Untill six months ago, then last month I wanted to hear them again. And now you have. I don't know what to say Haz."

"Say yes. Please Dougs."

"Yes. I'll marry you Harry. I need you in my life. I want you. I crave you..."

Harry got to his feet and kissed Dougie on the lips.

"Whatever you say Dougie I feel the same towards you. I love you. And now your mine."

"I love you two Harry."

Dougie finally felt happy again for the first time since six months ago. He had the man of his dreams proposing to him, now engaged, he was finally out of that unit, and Harry Judd had a tatoo on his arm to show their love, one thing he never thought Harry would do would get a tatoo nearly everyone could see. Finally everything was going the way it was meant to be. No more depression.

**And thats the end of depression. Keep your attention to find out when 'Anger' is coming. Or the spinoff, which shall be titled 'Pudd roleplay sessions' which consists of what the title describes. Although the roleplay spinoff will be set after 'Depression' and remember, this is the final chapter of this part of the series.**

**R&R.**

**All of the series will be Pudd guys, as I found out their quite a popular McFly Slash (McSlash) pairing. And I fell in love with it myself so... yeah. Should I do a oneshot of the wedding? Or add it into the series? Please let me know.**


End file.
